My snow message
by misakomae96
Summary: This is a poem.. That Len writes that express his feelings... To Rin.. Based on Falling Falling Snow song by Kagamine Len. Hope you like it. I'm not confident with my writing but I'm confident in writing this kinds of things. Anyway feels okay to RnR! LOVE YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWERS! I'll replay all of your reviews! I guarantee it!
1. Chapter 1: Falling Falling Snow

_**~Snow Message~**_

* * *

_**=Falling Falling Snow=  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I always never thought that we'll end up like this.**_

_**Yeah, we met in a sunny nice day…**_

_**But we ended apart in a cold snowy day…**_

_**.  
**_

_**I always never thought that everything will change..**_

_**But, here I'm..**_

_**I'm alone in this cold bench…**_

_**In this park..**_

_**All alone …**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**We're not supposed to be together…**_

_**Our cruel fate..**_

_**Maybe, it'll be better if never meet..**_

_**But, I can't say it..**_

_**There's no way that I can say it to you..**_

_**Nor to make it.. to make myself believe it…**_

_**I can't lie to my feelings and to you.. **_

_**Not anymore..**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**The tears that were falling down from your eyes..**_

_**Piercing my heart like a knife..**_

_**Even right now…**_

_**The pain hasn't gone…**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**The snow is falling and falling down..**_

_**Like it looks like it will keep falling for eternity,,,**_

_**.  
**_

_**You…**_

_**Who were crying..**_

_**Opened your mouth..**_

"_**I'm sorry..", you said it..**_

_**Those words slid out from your lips…**_

_**Ne, Rin…**_

_**Why you were apologizing?**_

_**Why your eyes have that pained looks?**_

_**.  
**_

_**Ne, Rin…**_

_**The one who should apologizing is me..**_

_**I'm the one who started this story…**_

_**.  
**_

_**I'm sorry…**_

_**I'm sorry…**_

_**I'm sorry!**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Maybe, I know from the very start that things won't be the way I want to be…**_

_**But, I lied to myself.**_

_**And it ended up to hurt the both of us..**_

_**I'm a liar…**_

_**I'm too selfish…**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**You opened your mouth again…**_

"_**Sayonara…"**_

_**Yeah.. **_

_**Maybe from the very start..**_

_**I know...**_

_**.  
**_

_**Those… **_

"_**I want to treasure our memories together!"**_

"_**I won't let go ..." promise…**_

_**I made them…**_

_**Cause I'm scared there'll be the time we'll apart..**_

_**.  
**_

_**Now.…**_

_**It's really happening..**_

_**We…**_

_**Really do so..**_

_**You turned your backs and walks away..**_

_**In every little steps you took..**_

_**I heard your sobs…**_

_**...  
**_

_**I'm a pathetic boy..**_

_**Aren't I, Rin?**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**As I was staring your back, as you leave…**_

_**My tears started pouring down… **_

_**Do you remember, Rin?**_

_**The days that we have spends..**_

_**Changing seasons so fast, aren't they?**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Your heart warming smile…**_

_**Your stubborn childish attitude…**_

_**Your soft laughing voice…**_

_**Every single trace about you…**_

_**They're still remaining in my heart…**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**You were amongst the crowd of people..**_

_**I want to say it..**_

"_**Don't go…"**_

_**But, it only turns into snowflakes…**_

_**I myself..**_

_**Also shocked when I found out the truth..**_

_**We're the two pole of a magnet.**_

_**We're one.. **_

_**But, we're apart…**_

_**Yeah…**_

_**You're my twin.**_

_**We're twins.**_

_**I'm sorry…**_

_**If, I've never confess to you…**_

_**Maybe.. this won't be happening…**_

_**...  
**_

_**Those rainbow colors days...**_

_**Now... only be my fragments of memories...**_

_**.  
**_

_**Ne, Rin..**_

_**Would you grant me my last selfish request?**_

_**.  
**_

_**Please…**_

_**If you go to a far far away place…**_

_**And will never meet me again…**_

_**It's just one simple wish of me…**_

"_**Don't forget about me…"**_

_**###-Kagamine Len-###**_


	2. Chapter 2: Soundless Voice

___**Soundless Voi**__**ce~**_

* * *

_**########**_

_**Rin…**_

_**Rin…**_

_**Do you remember?**_

_**Back then…**_

_**When we were still little..**_

_**You said,**_

"_**I want to be Len's bride!"**_

_**Mom and Dad laughed at you.**_

_**You pouted.**_

"_**Rin, you can't marry with your brother..", mom said with a slight smile..**_

_**You lowered your head and suddenly woke up and hugged me from the back.**_

"_**Then, I won't let Len leave me! Len, you will always be in my side… Got it?"**_

_**You said it with a demanding voice.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Of course I won't leave you…**_

_**You don't need o tell me...  
**_

_**No matter what..**_

_**I'll always stay by your side..**_

_**I always stay by your side..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Not to long ago..**_

_**You still smiled at me…**_

_**I want to keep it all by myself..**_

_**Your smile…**_

_**If I can, I'll take all of your pain…**_

_**I can't bear the pained sight of you…**_

_**But still,**_

_**You still smile at me..**_

_**Even though I know that you're suffering… **_

_**You always said**_

"_**I'm okay Len.."**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**A while ago…**_

_**You smiled at me.**_

_**A very gentle smile.**_

_**But….**_

_**I can see a slight of sadness in your eyes…**_

"_**Let's play Len", you said.**_

_**We played together…**_

_**You threw some snow ball at me..**_

_**You laughed at me…**_

_**But it's fine.**_

_**As long as you happy.. I'll be happy… **_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**The snow is keep falling…**_

_**I looked up to the sky..**_

_**Such a sorrowful sky..**_

_**As silence remains..**_

_**You suddenly said..**_

"_**Ne Len, watashi ha ima donna oto?"**_

_**And you fell and leave me alone.**_

_**Your pale skin.**_

_**Your cold body.**_

_**I hold it tight.**_

_**But still..**_

_**I can't feel any warmth from you..**_

_**.  
**_

_**All that I saw is a single tear from your closed eyes  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**No.. Not anymore… **_

_**You're not living anymore.**_

_**I felt tears pouring down from my eyes…**_

_**This is a prank, right?**_

_**Rin.. please wake up..**_

_**I beg you..**_

_**I demand you..**_

_**TO WAKE UP!**_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Where is the light that I saw in you?**_

_**The light is gone…**_

_**Hahaha…**_

_**I'm pathetic, aren't I?**_

_**Even though I know the reality..**_

_**I denied all of it…**_

_**I don't want to lose you.**_

_**You already proclaimed, right?**_

_**That I can't leave you..**_

_**But, why you're the one who's leaving me?**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**It's so unfair…**_

_**To leave me alone..**_

_**The snow is so cold…**_

_**The world is so cold without your existence Rin…**_

_**.  
**_

_**We always be together,right?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rin…**_

_**Rin…**_

_**Rin…**_

_**You're my sun..**_

_**Now, you aren't here anymore..**_

_**My world turns to gray…**_

_**I can't feel any warmth anymore..  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Rin,**_

_**I can't hear your voice anymore..**_

_**I can't see your smile anymore…**_

_**Just one more time…**_

_**Please at least hear my answer..**_

_**Even though there still many things that I haven't tell you..**_

_**Just one more time…**_

_**Please smile to me…**_

_**Even though I don't want your smile to disappear…**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**I've ran out of tears**_

_**Why you don't take me with you?**_

_**I can't live in a world without you…**_

_**Just like a tree without sun..**_

_**I only will be empty..**_

_**Worthless..**_

_**That's right…**_

_**I even haven't said that**_

"_**I love you"**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Even I scream with all of my voice..**_

_**Cry out for you..**_

_**I'll never get you or your voice back..**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Oh, falling falling snow..**_

_**Please keep falling..**_

_**Take me away with her…**_

_**Or.. At least erase it…**_

_**My pain..**_

_**The pain in my chest…**_

_**Until my pain is gone..**_

_**Please keep falling…**_

_**And make it as pure as the snow...  
**_

_**###-Kagamine Len-###**_


End file.
